


Westallen College Life AU Preview

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College-Life, F/M, Fluff, Preview, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Just a little preview for your peepers.





	Westallen College Life AU Preview

"Babe, we'll be fine," Iris says for what seems like the 100th time this month.

"My college is about an hour away from yours," Barry says taking off his shirt and putting on one his track shirts.

"Actually 47 minutes," Iris corrects him giggling.

"That doesn't make it any better, Irey, we're gonna be apart for like..most the year?"

"Why do you think I won't visit you like everyday?" Iris says taking a bite out of her Hot Cheetos.

"Because you don't, we gotta take college seriously, think about all the work we're gonna get," Barry says frowning.

Iris wasn't listening at all, she was just staring at his nicely toned abs. He notices and smirks, "What are you looking at, missy?"

"Your abs," she says as if she was in a trance.

"Well, they're not for you," Barry says putting on his shirt.

Iris pouts and moves the camera so he can see her better. "I'm pretty sure my mom is gonna call me down for dinner, so.."

"Okay, love you," Barry says with no hesitation.

"Love you too, Barr."

"Hmm, if I'm a teddy bear, could we cuddle up sometime?" Barry asks.

"I guess, I'll come over tonight if it's possible," Iris says smiling.

"Yes!" Barry says punching the air.

She chuckles and blows a kiss to him before ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
